Sin palabras
by Nakokun
Summary: ¿De dónde saca Skulker tantas armas, en especial con ésa tecnología tan avanzada? ¿Y cómo hace Tecnius para perfeccionarse, si para eso necesita que alguien pruebe sus inventos? Shounen ai.


.-.

Sin palabras

.-.

.-.

A Tecnius le sorprendía que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

¿Es que de verdad pensaban que era Vlad quien le daba a Skulker todas y cada una de sus armas y demás objetos para cazar? En especial sabiendo que la mayoría de ellas las llevaba encima, y para eso se debía tener un buen conocimiento... anatómico, digamos, de quien lo llevara. ¿No se daban cuenta o no les importaba? De los que no vivían en la Zona Fantasma no le extrañaba, pero a veces dudaba de la inteligencia de sus pares fantasmas. O quizás sí sabían y les parecía bien, o al menos, algo en lo que no valía la pena molestarse.

Mejor así.

Cuando había estado vivo, Nicolai había vivido en la Unión Soviética, por si quedaba alguna duda al respecto. Y estaba orgulloso de ello, por más que ahora se hubiera disuelto. Pero había algo que le llamaba la atención de occidente, y eso era la tecnología. E incluso se había jurado a sí mismo dominarla, ser su amo, y demostrar que los soviéticos, aunque sin tierra que llevara su nombre, sabían luchar.

Oh, y luego había venido Skulker. Un ambicioso espíritu que venía de la Alemania repartida de a pedazos, que había muerto poco después de la caída del muro de Berlín. Y quizás fue eso lo que hizo que empezaran a hablar, y cada vez de más cosas. Skulker quería ser fuerte, y Tecnius le hizo una armadura. Misma que se volvió su verdadero cuerpo, animado por el cerebro, el "verdadero" Skulker.

Y así empezaron a verse más seguido. Un científico obsesionado con la tecnología y un cazado obsesionado con nuevas y más modernas armas eran una dupla extraña, pero no levantaba sospechas. La Unión Soviética no era del todo tolerante a ése tipo de relaciones, y la Alemania, nazi o no, menos. Además, Tecnius no era del tipo de personas que daban el primer paso. Y eso sin contar con que no sabía si a Skulker le gustaban los hombres. Había visto cómo intentó tener una relación con Ember (1) y cómo había fallado, pero tenía muchas cosas que perder.

Así que dejó pasar el tiempo, dejó pasar los hechos y cuando se enteró, por boca del mismo Danny Phantom, que en el futuro sería uno físicamente con Skulker, decidió animarse. Había usado un nuevo invento, algo así como una pistola láser de la verdad, y ese chico no sabía mentir. Así que lo esperó en su casa, a la hora en que Skulker venía cada semana, para hablar y conseguir nuevas armas. Su espíritu analítico y lógico le decía que no tenía que estar nervioso y, aunque pareciera mentira, funcionaba.

¿Cómo era posible que él, más parecido a un genio ganador de Nobel se hubiera interesado por alguien que parecía una mezcla de Conan el Bárbaro y Rambo versión cazador? Quizás era su sensualidad brutal, o la forma en como lo trataba (Tecnius era el único ser a quien Skulker trataba con respeto y cortesía, aunque sin perder su toque) o simplemente porque el amor era ciego y la locura lo guiaba.

.-.

Pero no por nada Skulker era cazador.

Sabía descubrir ciertos signos en su presa, y apenas Tecnius abrió la boca, sabía lo que iba a decirle. No era tan bruto como lo pintaban, y sabía aprovecharse de eso cuando quería. Su intento con Ember fue para aclararse ciertas cosas, y no sólo se dio cuenta que no sentía nada especial por ella, sino que descubrió una mirada celosa de Tecnius hacia la chica. Y eso fue suficiente.

No iba a mortificarlo más; después de todo, había sido un experimento divertido, pero ahora quería decirle algunas cosas a Tecnius. Quien, por cierto, se veía mucho mejor en su versión 2.0 (2). Así que se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado, haciendo que el otro se callara de repente, asombrado –aunque algo asustado- y a la expectativa. Caminó hacia él, lo agarró de la cintura y le puso una mano en la nuca. Acercó su boca a la suya y el cazador empezó a devorársela.

No hicieron falta más palabras.

.-.

.-.

Capítulo único inspirado en un dibujo de Skulker87 en DeviantArt, un dibujante italiano, que mostraba cómo sería una realidad alternativa: muchos monos y Tecnius avanzando sobre Skulker, quien intenta huir de él. Me picó tanto que decidí escribir esto, y ahora cumplo. Cortito, pero me gustó.

(1) En uno de los capítulos nuevos, titulado "Noche de chicas" se menciona que Skulker y Ember fueron/son novios. Increíble pero real (hasta el mismo Danny dice que no puede creer que Skulker tenga novia) XººDD

(2) ¿Y saben qué? Hasta me parece sexy.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


End file.
